The Many Faces of Hermione Granger
by Ophelia1
Summary: Okay... here we go - This is a fic I wrote when I was new here, so it isn't that great, though by seeing my hits, it is one of my most popular. Please R/R!
1. Preface

The Many Faces of Hermione Granger ~ Prologue   
  
  
  
A/N- This song-fic is the prologue to my series—The Many Faces of Hermione Granger. Also, * means the end of that part of the lyric. ^ means it's the end of Hermione's line.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer- The song "Reflection" belongs to Christina Aguilera. Hermione Granger belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Look at me. You may think you see who I really am. But you'll never know me. Every day, It's if I play a part. Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart. *  
  
  
  
Everybody thinks I'm the goody-goody school girl who would never dream of breaking a rule and who would cry if she got nine out of ten. ^  
  
  
  
Who is that girl, staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside? *  
  
  
  
I can be nice. Why does everyone think I'm stiff and stuffy? ^  
  
  
  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in. But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am. *  
  
  
  
Harry doesn't know how I feel inside. He doesn't know who I am inside. ^  
  
  
  
Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside? *  
  
  
  
My reflection is of the other Hermione. ^  
  
  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly that burns with a need to know the reason why. Why must we all conceal what we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? *  
  
  
  
I want everyone to know the real me. I can't fake my heart. ^  
  
  
  
  
I won't pretend I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?*   
  
  
  
Everyone's going to know the real me. ^  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N- D'you like it? I hope so! I wrote this on the train to Chicago. I really like this song. I think it's going to be good for my new series. Constructive criticism and good reviews welcome!  



	2. Part I

The Many Faces of Hermione Granger ~ Part I  
  
  
  
A/N- Okay, this may seem like "Seeing is Believing" at first but it isn't going to be like that at all.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, who rules, and should hurry up and publish book IV. Oh yeah, I do own Scott Spinnet.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. She looked up and down the tables for 'him', Harry Potter. She saw him with Lavender Brown, beside all the other couples like, Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom, Alicia Spinnet and Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson and George Weasley, Katie Bell and Lee Jordan, and Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy. She sighed. All her friends were with their boyfriends or girlfriends besides Ron Weasley.   
  
  
  
Ron saw Hermione alone and walked over. "Hey Hermi!" He sat down beside Hermione.  
  
  
  
"What's up, Ron?" She began, "why aren't you other friends?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Harry's with Lavender, Fred and George are with Alicia and Angelina, Neville's with Parvati, Ginny's with Colin and Lee's with Katie. Answer your question?" Ron replied.  
  
  
  
"Yes. We seem to be the only people without a boyfriend or girlfriend around her anymore," Hermione said.   
  
  
  
Ron looked at Harry. He and Harry had been best friends since they had met, except Ron had a major crush on Lavender Brown. He and Harry were still friends, though. Harry hadn't been as shy as Ron and as soon as Lavender had kissed him underneath the mistletoe at Christmas he asked her out. He didn't do it to make Ron mad. He didn't even know that Ron had liked Lavender.   
  
  
  
Then he looked at his twin brothers, Fred and George. They were total girl magnets. It seemed every girl in the sixth year liked them. But, Fred had liked Alicia Spinnet from the minute he saw her when he was five. His dad and Alicia's dad had been best friends and he had brought over Alicia and her brother Scott one time when he went to visit him. He and Alicia were friends immediately. Scott and Charlie had always been best friends. George had always liked Angelina, whose best friend was Alicia. It worked out for Fred and George. Their girlfriends were best friends.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and Lavender. She hated Lavender. She had told Lavender that she liked Harry and then Lavender went over and kissed him. Hermione had even thought for a bit that Harry had liked her too.  
  
  
  
Then she looked at Parvati and Neville. Parvati and she had always been real good friends. Neville had dropped the ice cooler at Christmas and Parvati thought he was funny.   
  
  
  
  
Just then Hermione had a wonderful, horrible idea. She would get Lavender and Harry to break up. Then Ron would have Lavender and she would have Harry.  
  
  
  
"Ron! I have a wonderful idea! Let's get Harry and Lavender to break up! You can have Lavender and I can have Harry!" She said.   
  
  
  
"That's a great idea, but, once Harry told me that the only reason he didn't like you was one, that you were to stiff, and two, not much fun. He also said you needed to change your look," Ron replied.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked hurt. 'Too stiff and not much fun?' she thought. 'And, I need to change my look?'  
  
  
  
  
"Ron, can you help me? I'm going to change. I feel like I'm someone else anyway. I was so happy when I got my letter form Hogwarts. Then Neville told me about half-bloods, pure-bloods and Muggle borns. At that point I thought I was going to be the best witch in the school. Do you think I'm really like this on the inside?"  
  
  
  
  
Ron tried to not to laugh. "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "But do you think I can change?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I think you can change." Ron said.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermione walked up to the sixth year girl dormitories. She knocked on the door. Alicia opened it. "Come on in, Hermi," She said.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked in. "Can you three help me?" She asked Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.   
  
  
  
"With what?" Angelina asked. "Are you taking advanced Transfiguration or Charms?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing academic," Hermione said, although they could probably help her. They were very smart. "I need you to get Harry to see the real me."  
  
  
  
The three looked puzzled. "The real you?" Katie asked. "Isn't the real you standing right here?"  
  
  
  
"No. Not that. I need a makeover, and you to get the schoolgirl personality out of me. That isn't my real personality. I don't see the real me when I look into the mirror," Hermione said impatiently.   
  
  
  
Angelina took a step back. She motioned for Hermione to stand in front of the mirror. Then she started pulling Hermione's long, brown hair up. "Would you mind cutting your hair?"   
  
  
  
"I haven't gotten it cut for a while," She said. "Just trimmed. My usual length is right below my shoulders."  
  
  
  
"Just how I wanted it," Angelina replied.  
  
  
  
In two hours, Hermione felt a lot better than she had the past three and a half years. The real her was shining through.   
  
  
  
"Wait till Harry sees you," Alicia said.   
  
  
  
Hermione walked out into the corridors. Then she saw Harry. He looked distressed.   
  
  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione said.   



	3. Parts II & III

The Many Faces of Hermione Granger ~ Part II   
  
  
  
"Hey Hermione, have you seen Lavender around?" Harry asked her.  
  
  
  
Hermione's heart dropped. Then an idea came to her head. "Yeah. I think I saw her with Ron a little bit ago with Lavender."  
  
  
  
"With Lavender?!?" Harry stormed off to go find Ron.  
  
  
  
Hermione slumped into the wall. "He didn't even notice me!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ron, on the other hand, was getting ready to make Lavender and Harry break up. "Hey Lavender!"  
  
  
  
"Hey Ron, what's up?" Lavender asked.  
  
  
  
"Remember the Christmas party?" Ron asked her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. The one where I kissed Harry?" Lavender replied.  
  
  
  
"Yep. That's the one. Anyway, I was going to tell you something that night; I really, really like you Lavender." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
  
Lavender blushed. "Don't tell Harry, but I like you more than him."  
  
  
  
Just that minute Harry rounded the corner and saw them together. "How could you do this to me, Lavender? And you Ron? I thought we were best friends!"  
  
  
  
Lavender tried to comfort him. "It's not what it seems Harry, Ron and I were just talking—"  
  
  
  
"Oh, and when we all talk we kiss and say, 'I like you better than him?'" Harry yelled.  
  
  
  
"No!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Ron, do you kiss all your friend's girlfriends? Do you go and kiss Alicia, or Angelina, or Parvati on a regular bases?" Harry shouted.  
  
  
  
"No! Harry, you know I like Lavender—"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, she was my girlfriend…"  
  
  
  
"Was?!?!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yes, was. Now you are going out with Ron."  
  
  
  
Harry stormed back off to the common room.   
  
  
  
Ron ran after him. "Harry, wait! I'm sorry!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Mean while, Hermione was up in her room crying.   
  
  
  
She heard the door open and close. "Hermione?" She heard a voice whisper.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"It's me, Alicia. I heard everything in the corridors." She opened the curtains to Hermione's four poster. "Are you okay? I heard what Harry said to you."  
  
  
  
"He totally ignored me!" She said.  
  
  
  
"And I heard what happened to Lavender and Harry from Ron," She replied.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat up. "What happened?" She asked looking into the sixteen year old's eyes.  
  
  
  
"They broke up. Ron kissed Lavender and she said that she like Ron better than Harry and Harry heard and he stormed off."  
  
  
  
"Sounds like a soap-opera."  
  
  
  
"Doesn't it?" Alicia replied and walked back out the door.  
  
  
  
Hermione got up out of bed and walked to the mirror. He now short hair was a mess. She had tons of homework to do and she wasn't even going to think about doing it. She ran a brush through her hair and walked down to the common room.   
  
  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "I haven't seen you all day!"  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione said simply.  
  
  
  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Sort of," She began. "You didn't even notice me today."  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Harry said. "I'm sorry. Hair cut, right?"  
  
  
  
Hermione tossed her short hair behind her head. "Yes. Have you guys already ate dinner?"  
  
  
  
"No. I was about too. Alicia said that you were alive and I was going to wait and eat dinner with you," Harry replied.  
  
  
  
"With me?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, because you don't like me?"  
  
  
  
"We're still best friends, right?" Harry replied.  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Hermione smiled. She knew that being best friends was better than him hating her.  
  
  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ron and Lavender, however, were already there.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I solemnly swear that I do not own any of these characters.  
  
  
  
A/N- Please review!   



	4. Part IV

The Many Faces of Hermione Granger ~ Part IV  
  
  
  
"Hello Ron," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
"Hey Hermi!" Ron called.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glares. So did Lavender and Hermione.  
  
  
  
Hermione saw Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. They smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"Harry," Hermione began. "Do you like me?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'Do I like you?'" He replied.  
  
  
  
"I mean, more than just a friend."  
  
  
  
Harry paused for a moment. "Well." He shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I'll still be your friend no matter what," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
"I guess. I mean, yes. After you became less stiff."  
  
  
  
"Really?"   
  
  
  
"Yes!" He kissed her on the cheek.   
  
  
  
Hermione giggled. She was happy, Ron was happy, Lavender was happy, and Harry was happy.  
  
  
  
All's well that ends well!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N—Very short. Very, very short. If you guys like it enough I may do a companion series. Hope you liked it! Please review!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer—I own none of these characters. (You know the drill.)  



End file.
